Cliché
by gnarley
Summary: Life is full of Clichés, Mizuki knows this because she was living in one at the moment. She has fallen madly in love with her boss but refuses to believe it herself. Songfic. AU
1. I won't say I'm in love

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki.  
Nor do I own the song it belongs to Disney, from the movie Hercules.**

* * *

Yea, I took a nice long break from my other story, and decided to write this! I also wrote an Inuyasha and Kagome Fic. that I plan on posting soon! I really hope you enjoy this story! If you want me to write more to it just tell me, because I doubt some people will be happy with the ending!! Not going to mention names** *cough* **Maddy ***cough***

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_

Her whole life, Mizuki spent chasing after man after man who would just turn out to be the biggest sleaze balls in the world. Every single guy she seemed attracted to or those who were attracted to her had something wrong. One of many had been a criminal on the loose and used her to make a clean getaway from a robbery and a big fine for 'helping a criminal'. Another stayed with Mizuki for her money- she later found out he was sleeping around behind her back. Needless to say her luck in man had been pretty horrible and had officially sworn off any kind of relationship with that of the apposing gender.

_No man is worth the aggravation._

The worst yet had been one man she fell desperately in love with, he was everything a woman could dream of- Mr. Tall-Dark- and Handsome. To Mizuki, it had been love at first sight- but the man had walked out of her life just as fast as he came… but with another man at his side. Mizuki always told herself if he had at least left her for another woman it would have been less painful. It was one thing every girl had a fear of- turning a man gay.

_That's ancient history! Been there – Done that._

To say she never looked at another man again would be a lie. One man in particular had caught her eye recently and Mizuki found it hard to get him off her mind. His name was Sesshomaru and he happened to be one of the most successful CEO's in all of Japan. His company had just reached the top of the charts and in honor they were having a celebration for Sesshomaru's hard work.

The problem her fascination with Sesshomaru was that- one, she promised never to look at someone of the male gender again and two- he was her boss.

_Who'd ya think ya kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to ya!_

Mizuki's two best friends, Kagome and Sango have told her one to many times she was head over heals for the drop dead gorgeous CEO. On a number of occasions Kagome had unsuccessfully tried to set the two on a blind date, for her fiancé happened to be Sesshomaru's half-brother – but both either canceled or just down right denied.

_Tried to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

The young woman couldn't even remember when she started to see her boss in a new light. Mizuki had worked as Sesshomaru's secretary the moment she quit her college career- which was a little over five years ago. Never once had she thought anything romantic about the serious business man. Mizuki thought he was quite boring actually; he went to work early in the morning, stayed over time and sometimes stayed all night locked up in his stuffy office of the twenty-fourth floor, glued to his desk doing some sort of paper work, or typing madly away at his computer. The truth is the only time she ever really saw him was when she brought him coffee or his mail.

Mizuki went as far as to call him an asshole when she first starting working with him. He had never once acknowledged her when she brought him something other than a grunt or a nod. The first time she even heard him talk… no scratch that the first time she even heard his voice, he was yelling at some employee who ended up being fired on the spot. She was kind of glad he never gave her that much attention after that and she had even cried for the person, she was so scared from the anger being admitted from the man. Mizuki being only nineteen at the time felt rather intimidated and never spoke ill of him again, scared she to would be at the other end of his anger.

_No Chance, No way! I won't say it no, no._

Weeks past, then months, and then a couple of years had past and soon Mizuki found her mind wandering off every now and then thinking of the anti social CEO. Their work relationship had progressed; he acknowledged her, called her by her name and even held brief conversations when she brought him in his coffee and mail or even paperwork. And somewhere in the middle of it all- she fell in love. Of course Mizuki wouldn't admit it to anyone… not even herself, besides; Sesshomaru was her boss they had to keep their relationship strictly business.

_You swoon you sigh why deny it uh-oh._

One thing Mizuki loved about working in an office was the rumors and gossip you heard. She heard someone once ask if Sesshomaru was gay because he was too drop dead gorgeous for a man to be single and never seemed to take interest into woman. The person who replied said that he was very much straight and it wasn't that he wasn't interested in woman, woman in fact through themselves at him but once they heard or met his adopted daughter, Rin, they ran in the opposite direction.

Mizuki waited a few days after she over heard the conversation to ask Sesshomaru about his daughter as she delivered coffee to him. The business man was in shocked for a moment or two but quickly recovered. Sesshomaru studied her with an unreadable face for another three minutes- thinking she had brought something up that was out of bounds she had hurried to get out of the office but she was too late and got called back with the sound of his stern voice.

He had called her back telling her Rin was just fine, but Sesshomaru wanted to know how Mizuki knew about her. Looking away Mizuki had replied sheepishly that she heard threw office talk and wanted to know more about what she had heard. They spent the next hour or so sitting and talking about the CEO's adventurous young daughter. It was the first true conversation she ever had with Sesshomaru and it possibly made her fall deeper in love with the man. The way he talked about Rin and how he treated her was just so heart warming.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

Cliché. It wasn't an understatement Mizuki's whole life was a cliché. She was undeniably in love with a man who happened to be her boss. It was a case of the classic secretary and business man relationship scenario. Mizuki often had fantasies of late nights at the office, falling madly in love, getting married and living happily ever after- but she knew this wouldn't happen.

_I thought my heart had heard its lesson. It feels so good when you start out._

Now are this company celebration, she couldn't even lay eyes on the man in question without her heart stopping and becoming very red. The feeling of being in love was wonderful, but it was one of the parts she feared the most. To feel this way you had to become attached to the person leaving it harder in the end to let go and dealing with heart break.

The worst part of the night had been Sesshomaru had shown up with another woman by his side. Her name was Kagura, who could also be known as an office slut. She didn't work for the company, but Mizuki had known her from school, and it was needless to say Kagura was the same back then as she was now.

What Mizuki was most grateful of at that moment in time was both Kagome and Sango were invited to the company party because both their significant others worked under Sesshomaru as well. The two girls sat with the secretary trying to comfort her but it was no use- Mizuki still refused to admit she was in love with Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango were starting to think Mizuki was hopeless.

_My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

_'Ugh, I hate this!' _Mizuki thought as she glared at her boss and his hussy of a date. "What was he thinking, she's such a whore!"

"Somebody is jealous," Sango mumbled to Kagome, who nodded in agreement.

"I am not jealous," seethed Mizuki as she slammed her fist down on the table, gaining attention from the people around them.

"Well then you sure are a good actress," stated Sango rolling her eyes.

Kagome giggled and added, "She has a point you know, sitting here and getting mad about Sesshomaru's choice in date doesn't look well in the 'I'm not Jealous' categorize."

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling._

"I am not jealous! She's just going to end up like all the other girls anyway, running away the minute she finds out about his daughter!" Mizuki said quietly trying to defend herself.

"That may be true," said Kagome pointedly. "But that's for him to worry about, not you.

"Why can't you just admit that you're in love with him," said Sango stuffing a spoonful of food in her mouth, Kagome started wide eyed at her and Mizuki glared.

_Face it like a grown up, When ya gonna own up. That you got, got, got it bad._

"I am not in love with him." Mizuki crossed her arms and started pouting like a two year old.

"Ha-ha that's really mature," commented Sango sarcastically.

"Personally I think you got it bad for a certain CEO," said Kagome looking over at where Sesshomaru was talking to her fiancé, his half brother Inuyasha and Sango's boyfriend Miroku.

"You're insane." Mizuki stood up from the table they were sitting at and walked away from her two best friends.

_No chance no way I won't say it no, no._

_Give up or give in, Check the grin you're in love._

_This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love._

_You're doing flips read our lips your in love _

_You're way off base I won't say it, Get off my case I won't say it. _

_Girl, don't be proud it's okay you're in love._

Mizuki stood out on the balcony looking out into the courtyard below thinking of a good excuse to quit her job. Although she couldn't say it to her friends, she finally admitted to herself she was undeniably in love with Sesshomaru. Seeing him tonight with that slut, Kagura had made her realize how much she truly cared and now she couldn't stand to be working for him another day knowing that she was in love with her boss who would never return her feelings.

So far she had come up with she was going to move away to be closer to her family or she was offered a better paying job somewhere else. As she stood there in the moon light thinking of more excuses she didn't notice someone else step out of the people filled hall onto the veranda.

"Are you not enjoying yourself Ms. Takahiro?" asked a deep voice from beside her.

Startled Mizuki turned to face the mysterious voice and was met with the amber eyes of her handsome boss. With a hand on her heart she replied. "Oh god, you scared me!" turning back to stare out across the courtyard again she continued. "No, I just… needed to get away, you know?"

Sesshomaru stared at Mizuki for a moment and responded, "No, I don't think I do."

"It's complicated," she sighed.

"Care to explain?"

"Shouldn't you be in there with your _date_?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"That's why I'm out here, I am trying to hide from her!" growled Sesshomaru.

"Little miss perfect turn out to be not so great?" Mizuki asked laced with venom and sarcasm.

"Are you jealous?" smirked the CEO.

"No, I just think she's a whore who's after your money!" she said in defense.

"You know what I think?" he asked walking closer to her. "I think you're jealous of her, and are just too scared to admit it!"

"Well… you thought wrong." Mizuki started backing up but was stopped by the railing. _'Oh god, this isn't happening.'_

"Did I?" he taunted still getting closer and closer to her by the second- next thing she knew he was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her skin. Mizuki was lost for words, her mind stopped and her heart was racing. Sesshomaru started to lean in closer (if that was even possible) and now their lips were barely touching. "Because I don't think I did." And with that he captured her lips in a rough but gentle kiss- but as soon as it started it was over and he was walking away from her and back into the Ball room.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love._

* * *

Thank you for reading my new story I hope you all liked it! Please take the time to review and tell me what you think! And also please tell me if you think I should write more to it!!

xoxo,

gnarley-


	2. That's what you get

Its been so long and I have contemplated about one-shot or a couple of chapters and I went with a couple of chapters I couldn't end it with Sesshomaru walking away being a total jerk.

I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters besides Mizuki. Nor do I own the song, _that's what you get._ It belongs to Paramore.

Please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

Weeks had passed since the party incident. Both had yet to say anything to one another and went on as if nothing happened, but Mizuki couldn't stop thinking about it, because the truth was something did happen. And what happened that night had been plaguing her thoughts ever since. The thing that confused her most was she wasn't the one who caused the glorious scene on the balcony to play out. No. It was him, the one man she pegged to be off bounds, her boss, Sesshomaru. Mizuki had so many mixed feelings about it; she wanted to punch the man in the face for his smugness and at the same time jump his bones and kiss him senseless.

She spent a great deal of time, blaming the situation on herself, thinking she had made her crush on Sesshomaru too obvious. Truth was, no one had known of Mizuki's secret crush, the only reason her friends, Kagome and Sango knew was because she had gone on so many rants about how sweet and kind he was when talking about his daughter Rin, but now she decided he was to blame, who was he to know she had ever felt anything romantic towards him.

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

Mizuki found it doesn't take much to lose your job. Storming into your boss's office to yell at him is definitely one way to get fired, although that wasn't the case for Mizuki. She stormed into Sesshomaru's office about two weeks after the party, finally getting the nerve to say something and the jerked kissed her.

Right in the middle of Mizuki's sentence telling him she wanted to punch the smirk off his, the secretary found his lips her roughly abusing hers, and soon Sesshomaru was nibbling at her for entrance. This was when Mizuki came to her senses; she slapped the CEO's face and began walking out of his office. Before she closed the door, Mizuki looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and told him she quit.

One things for sure, she definitely do not settle the final score.

_  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

All the past events with her former boss had been toying with Mizuki's emotions. He went from being the picture perfect man to a complete asshole after just one kiss. Never in a million years would Mizuki think falling in love could hurt so much. Sesshomaru probably didn't even love her back, he most likely sees her as another woman he could easily throw away at any given moment, but if he did love- not even love- like her, Mizuki had messed everything up and now she would most likely never see him again.

* * *

"You did _what_?" gasped Kagome.

"I went into his office, yelled at him, he kissed me again, I slapped him and told him I quit before walking… out… of … his office?" said Mizuki ended her sentence as if it were a question.

"Wait! Again?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her hot coffee. The three friends, we in a small café a few blocks down from the Taishō corporations three days after Mizuki quit.

"Did I say again?" Mizuki asked. "I meant…"

"Mizuki… you are a horrible liar, we all know it." Sango gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, okay, at the company party, when I went out onto the balcony, he came out to get away from Kagura, I argued with him and he kissed me and left me," confessed the confused woman.

"Ironic how both times he kissed you, you were somehow arguing or getting mad at him," Sango laughed.

"Sango!" cried Kagome, as Sango looked at her in fear.

"But that was a pretty jerk move, even for him," Sango commented again.

"Inuyasha said his brother has been acting down the past few days maybe this has something to do with it," reasoned Kagome.

"I highly doubt it, Kagome," Mizuki said looking at the young woman. "It probably has something to do with not making a deal with another company."

"I still think it has to do with what happened between you two. How do you know he doesn't feel the same way for you as you feel for him?"

"I don't think he would act the way he did," Mizuki said glaring at her coffee cup.

"Maybe he's acting like that because he doesn't know how else to act! Lets face it the man has only been with woman who want him for his money, and leave once they find out about Rin, you were up until a few days ago the only consistent woman in his life who actually accept him for having a daughter, and didn't see him as someone with lots of money," explained Sango getting frustrated with her friend, as Mizuki just kept all her attention on the mug in her hands. "And now you might never see him again."

"I could live with that, because then it would give me a chance to get over him."

"Well, she'd have to see him at my wedding," said Kagome as she smirked at Sango, secretly planning something.

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong.

Mizuki was starting to reconsider her friend making skills. Not only did Kagome and Sango fail to mention she had to make a speech at the formers wedding but they also failed to mention she would be walking down the isle with non other then the man who was causing her hell, Sesshomaru. Mizuki was beginning to think they were planning this all along, it wasn't until the dress fitting did she find out both details, her two best friends 'forgot' to mention.

Right now all Mizuki could think about as she tried to write a last minute speech was why did Inuyasha have to make amends with his half brother. Her whole life would have been easier. If Inuyasha hadn't made amends with Sesshomaru during collage, she wouldn't have ended up working for his company, she wouldn't have found herself falling in love with her boss, nothing would have happened to lead her to quitting her job and she wouldn't have to worry about finding another job with as good as pay as that to pay her rent.

"Ugh," Mizuki voiced her frustration out loud and sighing. "Even when I am trying to do something for a friend, my thoughts always trail back to him. And every time I think of him it gets harder and harder to want to forget about him and just move on."

"I guess I'm not going to get over him anytime soon," Mizuki sighed again before going back to trying to write the speech for three days time.

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Have you seen him yet?" asked Sango harassing Mizuki as she walked into Kagome's change room.

"No… I just got here," replied Mizuki raising an eyebrow.

Sango widened her eyes as she looked over her friend. "You better get your dress on before Kags sees you, she's been stressing out all morning and seeing you not dressed and ready might make her freak out…" Sango tried to warn Mizuki but it was too late, Kagome walked out of her restroom and let out a shriek.

"Mizuki, where have you been? You were supposed to be here two hours ago! And you aren't even ready, why is this day going so wrong," as Kagome finished speaking she broke into sobs.

"Oh, no no no, me being late isn't going to ruin your wedding, it's my fault I had to pick up my shoes and then I forgot my speech at home! But everything is fine Kagome; nothing is going to ruin your wedding day!" said Mizuki rubbing Kagome's back as she comforted her.

"Come on Miz, go get dressed and then you can help the flower girl get ready," said Sango pushing Mizuki into the restroom.

As Mizuki stripped down and began to get changed, she heard the door of the room open and close and then a little girl's cheerful voice. _"Auntie 'Gome!" _

"_Rin" _Mizuki heard Kagome giggle, most likely hugging the owner of the voice.

_Rin?_ Mouthed Mizuki, _Sesshomaru's daughter?_

"_Auntie 'Gome you should see Uncle 'Yasha, he looks really handsome, Daddy wasn't lying when he said it cleaned up good." _

Mizuki heard Kagome laugh at the young girl again and replied. _"Oh does he now? I can't wait to see him." _

Before the conversation could continue, Mizuki walked out of the restroom, and heard the three people in the room gasp.

"Mizuki, you look…" began both Kagome and Sango but were interrupted by the little girl running up and hugging the stranger.

"You look really pretty," the little girl said smiling up at her. The smile on the girls face melted Mizuki's heart, no matter how mad she was at this child's father; Mizuki found herself forgetting about both incidents.

"Mizuki, this is Rin, Sesshomaru's daughter! Rin this is Mizuki, a friend of mine and Inuyasha's." said Kagome introducing the two.

"Mizuki…" said Rin confused before her face lit up. "You're my Daddy's secretary!"

Mizuki cringed on the inside and smiled at Rin. "Yes… well, I was."

"Oh," was Rin's disappointed reply.

_  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

After Mizuki helped Rin into her flower girl dress and did her hair, Sango took her to get something non messy to eat before the ceremony, leaving Kagome and Mizuki in the room.

"I don't know how to feel right now. Do I hate him or do I love him?" Mizuki sighed to herself as she put on her make-up forgetting Kagome was still in the room.

"Can I tell you something Mizuki?" asked Kagome, startling said woman. Mizuki turned around and nodded her head. "You remember how Inuyasha and I first met right?"

"Yea… I introduced you two after graduation," said Mizuki confused to where this was going.

"Do you know Inuyasha ex, Kikyo?"

"Kinky hoe? The one everyone thought you guys looked alike… you really didn't."

"Well mine, and Inuyasha's relationship was horrible at the start, when Kikyo found out about us, she tried taking him back, and the worst part was, when we fought or anything he'd go off with her," said Kagome, holding back a frown.

"Kagome, this isn't really something to talk about on your wedding day," Mizuki said rapping her arms around the bride to be.

"No its all right," chuckled Kagome, "So, one day I confronted him, long after it was over and he told me, I may have been with her, but the only thing on my mind and in my heart was you!"

"And you believed him?" Mizuki asked raising a brow.

Kagome laughed again. "That wasn't the only thing he said, he want on to call me stupid for thinking for even a second that he didn't love me."

Mizuki laughed along with Kagome. "Yea, now I believe you… but what brought this up?"

"Want to know the first thing Sesshomaru does, when he goes out with all those meaning less girls?"

_No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me,_ thought the brides maid.

"He compares them to you!"

"How do you know this Kagome?"

"Because I over heard him tell Inuyasha and Miroku the other day, he said he doesn't see himself with anyone else but you."

Mizuki gave Kagome a pointed look. "What about the way he treated me?"

"He doesn't see you as one of the other women, he actually cares for you. Sesshomaru has kept it bottled up inside for so long he doesn't even know how to react around you! The moment he opened up to you about his daughter was the moment he gave you his heart."

_  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
_

"The question is… do I want to let my heart win?"

A/N:

=D I decided this deserved another chapter; I couldn't let Sesshomaru get away with being an asshole!!!

Thank you for reading this wonderful chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I didn't use the whole song because I wanted to stop before the second chorus with that wonderful question because this song just repeats too many times… and hey, I guess I have to write another one now don't I?


End file.
